I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to compositions for eradicating vermin, and more particularly to topically applicable flea eradicators.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Flea soaps have long been known for killing fleas which have infested the fur of an animal, for example, a house pet such as a dog or a cat. Typically, flea soaps comprise a soap, an insecticide and either polyethylene glycol or lanolin. Soaps, of course, are water-soluble reaction products of a fatty acid ester and an alkali (usually sodium hydroxide), with glycerol as a by-product. Soaps are generally alkaline, rather than neutral or acidic, and have a pH of about 9.5 to 10.0. This alkalinity is known to have the effect of decreasing the moisture in, and thereby drying out, the skin. Inflea soaps, polyethylene glycol or lanolin is added to the soap and insecticide to reduce the effects to the animal or the user of such alkalinity.
While the known flea soaps are useful for their intended purpose, their use has several drawbacks. Many flea soaps are malodorous due to their constituents. The toxicity of the insecticide can render the product dangerous to both the animal and user. Moreover, there is a harshness to the skin of both the animal and the user associated with the soaps conventionally employed in flea soaps. Finally, flea soaps generally require prolonged foaming or lathering for optimum effectiveness. Usually such lathering must occur for at least a few minutes, generally with vigorous scrubbing activity.